Injustice: Mortal
Injustice: Mortal is a superhero film directed by Raven_Akira. The film is a pivotal point in the Time Heroes Cinematic Universe, following the 2015 film The Renegade as well as the 2018 film Blind Justice. The film had Raven_Akira work on the screenplay while Endpoint assisting in rewrites while acting as Producer and creative adviser on the film. The film its succeeded by its sequel, Injustice: Armageddon. Plot Blind Justice heads to Ann Arbor city to investigate a string of brutal attacks, all baring possible links to the God-like being, Hyperblue and his past associates. Production During production of The Renegade, Raven_Akira expressed interest in directing a film within the THCU, Endpoint permitted him to do so. Through-out the course of production, the concept changed. Raven later created the Time Hero; Rattle and had originally been slated to director a movie based around her- however later shifted interest to a Renegade follow-up. After production had ended and during a skype conversation with AntiochusXII and AlmightyNoob, Raven proposed the idea of a "mini-Time Heroes movie". After production on the Dream Clouds Reboot wrapped up, Raven's time was freed enough for him to finally being pre-production on the film. Filming officially began in June 2016 and ran through the summer. On July 8, a teaser for the film was released. In December 2016, Raven announced that the movie had been delayed to May 2017, mainly due to lack of creative motivation to work on the film, and thus began production trouble. On January 31, 2017 Raven announced that the film would be split into 2 parts. Part 1 was released in early February 2017. In December of 2017 after creative block and health concerns at the time, Raven stepped down from production, Endpoint being handed Part 2 of the film, and production was planned to begin in Spring of 2018. However in June of 2018, Raven, after the completion of Mission Blackout, announced his return to the project and soon after released a clip of a new directors cut of the film, announcing that he will be releasing an extended version of the film, which leans closer to his original intended vision. Endpoint was appointed to rewrite and reanimate major portions of the film, while JackiePwners was brought on to help with the fight choreography. On May 8, 2019, a trailer for the directors cut was dropped. The announcement included an updated title as Injustice: Mortal, as opposed to the original title which was just Injustice. On June 8, production officially wrapped, and the film was released the following day. Cast Reception Reception to the film was generally positive. Many praised the storyline, visuals, animation, and character development, while some viewers directed criticism at the use of green-screen in certain scenes over practical effects. AVERAGE RATING: 9.5/10 Trivia *Injustice: Mortal's production lasted nearly 3 years, a year longer than the production of Hostage. *This film is the first major crossover film of two major characters in the THCU. *Eric Carlberg's name appears in the credits, but no actor name was assigned to it. *Jackiepwners choreographed several sequences for the film. *The film's revised title was inspired by the cancelled DC film Justice League: Mortal by George Miller. Media Category:Films Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:2017 Films Category:Time Heroes Cinematic Universe